This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/388,928 filed Jun. 14, 2002 entitled, “System And Method For Forming A Gate Dielectric”. The foregoing patent application, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.